


Teddy

by FBGM



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBGM/pseuds/FBGM
Summary: Right when things are going great for Jake and Amy, Teddy returns, ready to make things right with Amy.





	Teddy

     “Hey babe.” Jake swooped down to kiss Amy’s cheek before dropping into his desk chair.

     “Hey.” Amy smiled. She didn’t look up from her paperwork but she did tuck her hair behind both ears. Jake grinned. He never told her that Rosa told him about the infamous double-tuck. He was worried she’d stop doing it if he did.

     They hadn't even been dating for three months but Jake had never been happier in a relationship. He didn’t know relationships were supposed to be so… easy. Not to say they never fought. But even fighting was okay with Amy. He’d never been in a relationship where they cared enough to fight about stuff. Or where he’d been so sure that the fights would be resolved. Everything was better with Amy around. Of course, he’d never tell her that. She’d tease him forever.

     “Detective Santiago, please come into my office.” Captain Holt called.

     “Ooooh.” Jake leaned forward. “You’re in trouble.”

     “Shut up.” Amy reached over to shove him playfully before getting up. The door closed behind her.

     “Amy!” Jake spun around in his chair. Teddy Wells stood in the middle of the precinct. “Jake.” He said, spotting Jake at his desk. “Where’s Amy?”

     “Uh, she’s in a meeting with Holt. She should be out in a minute. Why?” He felt extremely awkward talking to Teddy about Amy after breaking them up. And he had a very uneasy feeling about the roses Teddy was holding.

     “I need to talk to her. I need to tell her I was wrong.”

     “Wrong about what?” Jake was still trying to act casual.

     “About us. She never had feelings for you.” Teddy shook his head. Not casual.

     “Uh oh.” Jake started but Teddy cut him off before he got another word out.

     “She didn’t break up with me because she was secretly harboring feelings for you.” Jake smiled awkwardly. Very much not casual! “We didn’t work out because I didn’t take enough interest in her hobbies! It was my fault and I’m here to fix that. I’m here to ask for another chance.”

     “Teddy, Amy and I-Okay.” He stopped as Teddy shoved past him.

     “Amy!”

     “Teddy?” Amy was halfway out the door of Holt’s office, holding a case file. Her eyes darted back and forth between Teddy and Jake. “What are you doing here?”

     “I’m here to apologize for not treating you the way I should have when we were dating. I blamed our problems on Jake but Jake had nothing to do with it. I want to make this work. Amy, I love you. Will you-?”

     “Teddy!” Amy’s eyes were wide. “Jake and I are dating.”

     “You… what?” Teddy turned around.

     “I was trying to tell you.” Jake shrugged.

     “Why?” He turned back to Amy.

     “Hurtful.” Jake muttered.

     “Amy, can I talk to you in private?” Teddy asked, eyes not-so-subtly flitting to Jake.

     “Uh,” Amy sighed and set her file down. “Sure. I think the interrogation room is open.” They walked down the hall.

     “Okay!” Jake called. “I’ll just stay here at my desk and work!”

     “You gonna go listen to their conversation?” Gina asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

     “Of course, I’m not!” Jake said loudly.

     “Waiting till she’s out of earshot?” Rosa guessed from her desk.

     “Of course, I am. Come on.” The two of them hurried down the hall and slipped into the room behind the one-way mirror in the interrogation room.

     “I mean come on Amy.” Teddy was pacing while Amy leaned against the table. “He’s kind of an idiot.”

     “He’s not an idiot!” Amy frowned.

     “Aw look,” Rosa laughed. “She’s lying for you.”

     “Hey!” Jake pouted.

     “He’s smart.” Amy continued. “And he’s funny. And he’s the best detective on the squad. After me of course.”

     Jake rolled his eyes from behind the glass.

     “Yeah after you by a mile. Come on Ames,” Jake bristled at Teddy’s use of his own nickname for Amy. “You deserve better than him.” He put a hand on her arm. Amy placed both hands on Teddy’s shoulders.

     “I want Jake.”

     “Why?” Teddy nearly whined.

     “Because he cares about me!” Amy stood up and started walking around the room. “He wants me to be happy! You know when he told me he liked me the first time, he said he knew nothing could happen between us because I was with you. He respected my choice to be with someone else. Something you aren’t doing at all.”

     “Then he wasn’t willing to fight for you like I am.” Teddy argued.

     “No.” Amy stopped him. “He wasn’t willing to ruin something that made me happy like you are.”

     “You’re really happy with him?”

     “I really am.”

     “Happier than you were with me?”

     Jake leaned closer.

     “Yes.” Amy looked sympathetic but she said it anyway.

     “So, I have absolutely no chance?”

     “I’m afraid not.”

     Teddy sighed. Then he stood up and walked toward the door. He paused just before opening it. “Hey Santiago.”

     “What?”

     “Do you love him?”

     Jake felt like no one spoke for 3 hours.

     “Yeah. I think I do.”

     Jake was sure his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He wanted to jump through the window and kiss her right there. Rosa elbowed him and whispered “nice”.

     Teddy sighed. “I’m sorry I came here. I’m happy for you guys. Really.” He walked out. The door closed softly behind him. Amy sighed and leaned against the table.

     “Well?” Rosa shoved Jake. “Go in there. Tell her you love her too.”

     Jake nodded. “Right yeah. Cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool. Okay.”

     Just tell her he loved her. Shouldn’t be hard right? After all he _did_ love her. And he just heard her say she loved him. And it’s not like the only other time he’d ever told a girl he loved her she broke up with him and oh god he couldn’t do this. What if she had only said it to make Teddy leave? What if she broke up with him too? He couldn’t lose her. He couldn’t tell her, it wasn’t worth the risk. But then he looked back through the glass and saw Amy smoothing out a crease in her pants and all his anxiety dissipated. Of course he could do this, he was in love with her and she needed to know.

     He walked out of the back room and into the interrogation room where Amy was still staring at the floor.

     “Hey.” He sat next to her.

     “How much did you hear?” Amy asked instantly.

     “Amy Santiago.” Jake put a hand to his chest. “How _dare_ you accuse _me_ of eavesdropping as if I would _ever_.”

     Amy was unamused.

     “Okay I may have heard some of it. Just a bit.”

     “Don’t let any of that stuff get to your head okay?” She warned. “I was only being so sappy so Teddy would understand that-“

     “Ames.” Jake interrupted.

     “What?”

     “I love you."

     “I-“ Amy faltered, searching Jake’s face for any sign of insincerity. When she found none, she smiled softly. “I love you too.”

     “I know.” Jake smiled so big it made his cheeks hurt. “You love me and you think I’m smart and funny and what was that part about best detective in the precinct?”

     “Okay.” Amy stood up and marched toward the door.

     “No wait I’m sorry!” He laughed and pulled her into him. “It was sweet of you to say all that. Especially since you’re so amazing. I love you Amy.”

     “I love you too Jake.” She kissed him. Jake’s heart soared. They both jumped apart when Rosa’s voice come over the speaker.

     “Aww. Gross.”

     “You’re gross!” Jake called back. He kissed Amy one more time before taking her hand and heading back to their desks.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to hate on Teddy but oof you know?
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow my tumblr @michaelmellonn !


End file.
